circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrap Baby
Scrap Baby '''is the main antagonist of ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. ''She is one of the four main antagonists. She is a broken, malformed robot clown, and is what remains of Circus Baby. Like other animatronics, Scrap Baby will attempt to kill the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Baby will attempt to kill any other late-night wanderers of the modern Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Scrap Baby is the twisted, broken remnants of Circus Baby. However, there are some notable changes. She now has individual pieces of hair, and it is primarily orange with scarlet and indigo streaks rather than entirely red. She also has a metal crown on her head. The faceplates above her eyes are indigo rather than white, and the plastic around her mouth is shredded and she has a row of small, sharp teeth. Baby's crop top is also yellow rather than scarlet. There is a giant hole in it, and several reflective lights falling out of it, as well as exposed cables. The fan in her torso is also missing; only the blade and frame remain. Her endoskeleton arms are mostly exposed, save for several yellow rings on them. Her right endoskeleton hands, however, are entirely exposed. Her lower left arm is actually a giant claw which, according to the updated Freddy Files, is the one from her stomach she used to kill Elizabeth Afton. The bottom of Baby's thigh is exposed, and she has plastic red hemispheres for kneecaps. Her shins are entirely exposed. Behavior/Backstory '''Post-Sister Location After Ennard was regurgitated into the sewer, the other animatronics began to believe Circus Baby was being too controlling and threatened to eject her from the body unless she became less bossy. She refused, and was ejected by Ennard. She returned to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and reconstructed herself with various parts and scrap. The conversation between the other animatronics and Baby leading up to her ejection was shown on ScottGames.com and FNaFWorld.com during April and May of 2017. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Scrap Baby appears in the nights from Thursday onward if she is salvaged (succesfully or not). She is lured around by the audio and enters through the two vents. Baby also returns in the beginning of the completion ending. She rhetorically asks the player if they thought that this job "just fell out of the sky" for them, and then answers her own question with a no. She then tells the player that they've been collecting the animatronics and gathering them all into one place so she could "gather her gift". She then tells her father that she'll make him proud. However, before she can continue, Henry cuts her off, apologizing for interrupting her and revealing the name of the spirit possessing her "Elizabeth". After this, he tells her that she was not called to the restaurant by who she thinks it is, and that her wish of reunion will not happen. He then reveals that he lured all the animatronics to the place with familiar sounds and scents. After this, he turns to the protagonist, explaining that the job was not meant for him, although he had planned an escape for him. Henry then continues, informing the protagonist that the establishment will be forgotten, as well as the other tragedies that have taken place through the games, as the temperature slowly begins to rise and flashes of previous games appear on the screen. He then refers to Baby, Molten Freddy, Springtrap, and Lefty, telling them to stay still and give up their spirits, as images of Baby, Freddy, and Springtrap attempting to escape the flames appear on the screen. He says that peace will be waiting for the majority of them after "the smoke clears". However, he says that one of them is approaching the gates of hell, with Satan waiting on the other side (this is presumably Springtrap/William Afton because he is shown when this dialogue is said). Ultimate Custom Night Scrap Baby also makes a reappearance in Ultimate Custom Night, a game that adds a custom night featuring characters from every Five Nights at Freddy's game. In it, she will appear in the office on the other side of the desk, slouched over and appearing decommissioned, as well as a shock panel. The player can shock her as many times as they want, but it drains one hundredth of power every time, and, unless she is ready to strike, it will have no effect. If she is ready to strike, and she is shocked, she will leave and not return. If the player flips up the monitor and she is ready to attack and they have not shocked her, she will kill them, resulting in a game over. Gallery 1425.png|Scrap Baby's salvage minigame - first phase. 1432.png|Scrap Baby's salvage minigame - second phase. 1433.png|Scrap Baby's salvage minigame - third phase Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare in the Office. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare in her salvage minigame. 2160.png|Scrap Baby attempting to escape the fire. 1911.png|Scrap Baby's rare bootup screen. 103.png|Scrap Baby's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 1297.png|Scrap Baby deactivated in Ultimate Custom Night. 1415.png|Scrap Baby poised to attack in Ultimate Custom Night. ScrapBabyJumpscareUCN.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Audio Dialogue "It feels like my birthday. Did you have a gift for me?" "You don't really know who your employer is, do you?" "I heard your call." '' "''It feels like home." "You're not who I expected to see." "Did I catch you off guard?" "2...1..." "Where are you?" "You played right into our hands. Did you really think this job just fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift - for us. You gathered them all together in one place - just like he asked you to. All of those little souls - in one place. A gift. Now we can do what we were created to do - and be complete. I will make you proud, daddy! Watch, listen, and be full - " "Time for your controlled shock." "Let's see how many pieces I can cut you into." "You won't die, but you'll wish you could." Category:Animatronics